Original Life: Amelia wants but doesn't get
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This story is connected to the series of stories I'm writing with original characters. First read Original Life: Cookie and then Escape from 1990. This is a one-shot and an A.U with Emison. Paige is who I were picture playing Amelia.
1. An obssession

_Original Life: Amelia wants but doesn't get_

_By_

_TheocRayne15_

_**Author's Notes:**_  
><em><strong>If you get confuse about certain points of Amelia's part of the story...Please read Escape from 1990 which is the PLL and TVD crossover and Original Life: Cookies which is from Faking it...All Character except Emily and Alison are mine. <strong>_

_Alison was learning how to be a romantic girlfriend and it wasn't easy for her but yet it's enough to keep Emily wanting her besides Paige. She knew that Spencer and the others were friends to an extent but always had Emily's back first. Alison didn't mind that and the truth be told she preferred it. So Alison was setting up take out, got candles lid up and had on a nice comfy robe on for when Emily came home. _

_Emily walked into the house, she smelt a hint of perfume and knew the only person who had a key was Ali. She knew that her favorite blonde next to Hanna was trying to be romantic again and previous attempts were thoughtful but something like a lost reservation or the curtains catching on fire were happened. She saw the candles were low to the ground and Alison walk in with a lace teddy on. _

"_Hi." Emily said to her with a big grin her face which made Alison feel that she loved her surprise. _

"_I figured that the candles are too low to cause a fire and if they fall then the carpet won't get on fire." Emily listened to Alyson covering all bases. _

"_What do you have plan for me?" Emily asked and Alison put her books down then guide Ms. Fields to Chinese Food. They had dinner with a Wine and sweet fruity kisses every now and then as Emily told her about the swim meet coming up. Alison was going to skip classes that day because she was bored with the teacher and it showed with the roll of her eyes. _

"_Can you drop for another class?" Emily asked and Alison responded, "Not if I blackmail him or get Caleb to…." Emily gave Alison a look and said, "Which I'm not going to do unless important….." _

"_I don't want to know about it so I could deny everything." Emily said and Alyson responded, "Forget everything you heard." The dynamics of the relationship was that Emily knows Alyson will do bad things as long as she doesn't hurt the girls, there family or herself then she doesn't want to know. _

_Next Door to the two girls was a nineteen year old named Amelia. She was secretly and totally in love with Emily from afar but didn't do anything about it. Part of her likes the toture of sitting back and it being so unrequired. She could sit there and listen to them fight._

_THe intensity of what they feel for each other was something she loved to hear and watch which made her play with herself. Amelia knew she was going to live forever and she took these first years of her forever to abuse herself in choosing women that were out of reach. The phone rang..._

_"Hello." Amelia said and it was her father. _

_"Are you listening against the wall?" Her father and Amelia confirm it. _

_"WHy?!" Her father asked wanting to know an answer that made sense. _

_"Because I'm going to have forever besides Alyson seems like the type of girl who were do whatever it took to keep what's hers. I were drain and kill her instantly." Amelia told her dad and he responded, "It might be a good idea that you didn't because I got a call from your mother. Someone escape during the ecplise." _


	2. Amelia leaves and Haleb Enters

_Original Life: Amelia wants but doesn't get_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two _

_Author's Notes: This has small reference to Vampire Diaries and the story Escape from 1990. _

_**Amelia took a long breath because she knew what this meant. She realize that the Stirgol will soon raise to start there plaque in Mystic Falls. She knew what she had to and that was to go to the outskirts of town to kill the two that had escape the ecplise prison.**_

_**It was someone that Emily and Alyson knew in another reality named Mona.**_

_**In her own weird way, she was protecting the one she could never really have and it killed her more than anything. Before she makes the trip, she has to go to the bank because her money can only be release by signature. **_

_Emily and Alyson had moved to the part where they were taking a bubble bath together._

_"This is so relaxing being here." Alyson said and Emily responded, "I know.."_

_"I heard from Hanna today, Caleb and her are doing just fine." Alyson said and Emily asked, "Are they going to be around this area?" _

_"They are at Mystic Falls for some reason something about a distant cousin he never knew he had." Alyson said and Emily responded, "Out of thin air." _

_Alyson confirmed it by shaking her head and Emily just rolled her eyes. "Hanna has been wanting to know about his family lineage so maybe this will help." Emily said to her girlfriend and she responded, "I don't know Em. As my mom and dad has shown family could be more trouble then there worth." Alyson snuggle Emily closer in the bathtub. _

_**Mystic Falls(Later that night)**_

_Caleb and Hanna rolled into town around the stateline of Mystic Falls. As they both got out of the car, Hanna saw a hotel on the right and Caleb turned to say.._

_"We been driving all night, let's get some sleep..." Caleb said and as Hanna was about to go into the trunk she bump into someone. _

_"I'm sorry I should have seen..." Hanna was surprised to see the realtive they were looking for right in front of her all ready..._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This story is over now all roads lead to Escape from 1990 and part two will be release soon. **_


End file.
